Fall
by TheNewForensicArtist
Summary: Tiva song fic based of the song "Fall" by Clay Walker. The song just fit them well, I thought.


**(A/N: So, I was listening to this song called **_**Fall**_** by Clay Walker. I just figured I would write a story since the lyrics fit Tony and Ziva well, in my opinion anyways.)**

_Oh, look, there you go again  
Puttin' on that smile again  
Even though I know you've had a bad day  
Doin' this and doin' that  
Always puttin' yourself last  
A whole lotta give and not enough take  
But you can only be strong so long before you break_

Tony was working quietly, for once to Ziva's relief, when Abby came running up to him and Ziva. They had had a bad day, dead toddler…. Abusive Marine dad, yeah, it kind of depressed both of them. McGee had already left, saying a solemn goodbye to both of them.

"Hey, you guys!" Abby said, being her normal, happy self.

"Abs." Tony said numbly, still typing up paper work.

"Shalom, Abby." Ziva said, the same dead tone in her voice. Abby frowned, but soon smiled again.

"Want to go to a bar with me tonight? Please!" She asked, sticking out her bottom lip in a pouting motion. Ziva glanced up to her desk, putting on a smile that didn't even get close to reaching her eyes, just to make Abby happy.

Tony knew everything she had went through in the last few much was weighing down on her shoulders; Michael Rivkin, Somalia, gruesome cases, the whole load. He shook his head as she agreed half heartedly.

"Tony? What about you?" Abby asked. He nodded, standing to put on his jacket. He walked behind Ziva and Abby to the elevator silently, knowing Ziva would have to break soon.

_So fall  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you  
Everytime you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear,  
Every worry, every tear,  
I'm right here  
Baby, fall_

Having drove Ziva to work and the bar, Tony was driving Ziva home. He pulled up to her parking space and she climbed out, saying bye quietly. She was almost to the revolving doors of her apartment complex when Tony jumped out of the car and ran to her. She didn't notice him until he grabbed her forearm.

"Ziva." She didn't look at him.

"What, Tony?" She said darkly.

"Ziva, you don't always have to be so strong." He whispered. She twisted out of his grip harshly at the words and took the stairs to her apartment. Tony followed her, knowing he was probably was going to get his ass beat. He grabbed her arm again when they were in her living room and spun her around.

"Ziva, you've been through to much. I know it bothers you. You can't hold it in forever. Ziva, let me help you." Tony said. Ziva's eyes filled with tears and she started yelling with false anger, trying to hide her fear.

"I do not need your help, Tony! If you had not come and got me, I would not be going through this anyways!" She yelled, hitting his chest with her fists repeatedly and crying. The words hit Tony hard. He grabbed her wrists to stop her, and then wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest. She buried her head into his chest and sobbed harshly, her back heaving. Tony lowered them to the ground and pulled her into his lap, letting her cry into his chest.

_Forget about the world tonight  
All that's wrong and all that's right  
Lay your head on my shoulder, and let it fade away  
And if you wanna let go, baby, its okay_

Tony and Ziva were lying in Ziva's bed. Tony didn't really know how they ended up in the bed from the floor. Ziva had kissed him lightly to thank him…. Ahhhh, that's how. \

Her head was on his shoulder, her eyes wide with fear, and his arm was around her bare waist.

"Ziva, its okay to let go sometimes." Tony whispered. Ziva nodded.

"I know. You have taught me that." She said, turning over to where she faced him and kissing him lightly. She lay back down on his shoulder and he ran his hand through her hair. He loved her, he knew he did, and he had to tell her.

"Ziva… I love you." He whispered. Ziva started to cry again.

"I love you too, Tony." She mumbled as he pulled her to his chest again.

_Fall  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you  
Everytime you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear,  
Every worry, every tear,  
I'm right here  
Baby fall_

Hold on, hold on,  
Hold on to me

Fall  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you  
Everytime you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear,  
Every worry, every tear,  
I'm right here  
Baby fall


End file.
